For You
by H.dollz
Summary: CeCe has always hated her husbands best friend. Gunther was cocky, insensitive and sexist. But CeCe fell in love with him anyway. Now all she has to do is tell Deuce that she's in love with Gunther. Contains GeCe, language and sexual content. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

For You

* * *

I was nervous wreck, waiting for my husband to come home. I had to tell him today. I had to.

Yeah right, CeCe. You've been telling yourself that for months.

But tonight, I actually would. Because the farther I let it go without telling him the truth, the more I would hurt him when the truth came out. Deuce had gone on a business trip to New York. He was a photographer, and he;d gone to capture the sights and scenes of the Big Apple. He'd been gone for a week now, and he'd be home today. Had I missed him? I was ashamed to say I hadn't.

I had Gunther, after all.

I'd been cheating on Deuce with Gunther for the past seven months now. At first, I was sure it was just a one night stand type of thing, just for fun, a mistake. But it got a lot more serious than that. We started meeting up a lot. Sometimes to talk, sometimes for sex, sometimes just to be together. I felt complete when I was with Gunther. I felt whole. But I never told Deuce, of course. I was too much of a coward for that.

It would kill him if I did. I would ruin him. Gunther was a close friend of his, and the first time I met him, he'd annoyed the hell out of me with his sexist remarks and his inability to ever take anything seriously. Whenever he came round to Deuce and I's house, I would stay locked in the bedroom I shared with Deuce, waiting for him to leave.

He'd tried to tempt me before. Into sex, into kissing, but I'd always resisted because Gunther simply repulsed me. I never saw what Deuce saw in him.

But, that all changed, one day.

Deuce was at a high school reunion, and, of course, since Gunther had been his friend since his school days, he was there too, much to my distaste. The party was pretty boring for me, but Deuce seemed to be having fun, so I didn't complain. I sat at a table by myself, drink in hand, and watched Deuce and Gunther chat to their old class mates. I narrowed my eyes at Gunther, the annoyance I had for him coming through whenever he did something I didn't like, like feeling the girls up or giving out his phone number.

But why would I care if he did either of these things? It wasn't like he was Deuce. He could do whatever he liked. It was none of my business. But it felt like it was. I suddenly realized what I felt wasn't anger - it was jealousy. I blushed as red as my drink. Who was I jealous of? The girls Gunther was flirting with, or course. I looked down and stared at the table in front of me. When I looked up, Gunther was making out with some slutty silicone-filled chick with a bad nose job. Anger -jealousy?- rushed through me, and when Gunther finally pulled up for air, he saw me staring and winked.

He'd offered himself to me several times, tried to seduce me, to get me to give in. But I never had.

I got up from where i was sitting and stormed over to Deuce and made up an excuse about me not feeling well, and I wanted to go home. Deuce looked reluctant to leave, and I told him I would go home by myself if he wanted to stay. I couldn't bear watching Gunther anymore.

Gunther offered to take me home instead, and Deuce had been wary, since he knew how much I hated him. But I'd stupidly agreed, and Gunther and I drove to my house in silence. I took deep breaths, and tried to calm myself, and not think about what may or may not happen when we reached my house. Things could either go one way or another, and that possibility seriously scared me.

When we reached my house, my fears came to life. Clothes started flying everywhere, his lips on mine, and we had sex for the first time. After that, I had turned into a very confused person. I didn't know what I wanted - who I loved. But me and Gunther met up regularly after that, and no matter how many times I told him I didn't want to do it anymore, and I tried to stay away, my efforts always proved to be futile.

With time, I fell in love with him.

Gunther'd always wanted me to tell Deuce, but, like I said, I'm a coward. He would be so happy to know I'm telling him tonight. As if on cue, at that moment, Deuce walked through the front door, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, guilt slowly eating away at me. I was surprised I wasn't a hollow shell yet. I stood up, and walked over to him, using my much-practiced I-am-so-happy-to-see-you grin. "Welcome home!" I greeted him, hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back, but seemed somewhat reluctant. I pulled away, and pulled him to sit on the sofa beside me. More guilt washed through me, The amount of times Gunther and I'd done it on this couch was, at this point in time, uncountable. "How was it?!" I squealed, trying to look excited for him. "The convention was great..." I sensed there was more to it. "You okay, hon?" I asked. "Well... there's something I need to tell you..."

I nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Well... CeCe, one day, at one of the parties I went to, I... I cheated on you," He seemed to be bracing himself for my answer, but I couldn't speak. "With who?" I finally choked out. I couldn't believe this. "I'm so sorry, CeCe, I'm so, _so _sorry. She meant nothing to me. I love you - I always have... Please forgive me. I don't know how I'd survive without you." The guilt was nearly unbearable. He had cheated on me - and he had confessed immediately. And, worse still, he still wanted me back.

"Why don't you go take a shower? We'll talk about this later," I told him. He nodded, and walked upstairs, his bag trailing after him.

* * *

This is going to be a short story, about four chapters long at the most. Review if you think I should


	2. Chapter 2

For You

* * *

When Deuce came back downstairs, I was nearly going crazy with the anticipation. He was fully-dressed, and I asked him why, "Why're you dressed?" I muttered, my voice monotone. He shrugged, "I think you might be leaving me, and I don't want to be in my pajamas's for it."

Did I mention I was guilty? 'Cause I was.

I nodded, then patted the seat next to me for him to sit down. "Deuce..." I began, searching for the words to use. There was no way to phrase, 'even though I'm a twenty-two year old married woman, I'm in love with Gunther, who is your best friend, and who you think I hate.'

When did my life get so fucked up?

When I fell in love with Gunther, I guess.

"Please don't leave me," He begged, "CeCe, please. I love you. That girl meant nothing to me. Please." I shook my head. "It's not you..."

"Don't you dare use that line. 'Its not you its me'. Of course its me! Its my fault you want to leave me!"

"It's not-"

"Then who's is it, CeCe, tell me?"

"Mine. Deuce, I cheated on you too," An array of emotions flickered across his face. Hurt, anger, betrayal, and still love. I was ashamed to say that I had felt none of these emotions when he told me about _his _cheating. None at all.

"Who?" He whispered. I braced myself. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! Yes, it fucking does matter! Who did you cheat on me with, CeCe?"

"Y-you don't know him..." I lied weakly.

"You've always been a shitty liar."

"I can't tell you,"

"WHO?" He bellowed, grabbing both my hands my the wrists and squeezing them. I didn't dare look at his face. "Gunther," I whispered.

"Gunther," He echoed, shaking his head. "Of course. All those times you told me you hated him... it was a lie so I wouldn't suspect anything, wasn't it?" Well, it wasn't. Not until the affair had begun, but I nodded anyway. "How long?" He whispered, and when I looked up, he looked so angry that I was a little scared. "I can't tell you," I whispered, really coming to terms with the consequences of my actions. "Tell. Me." He hissed through his teeth.

"Seven months," I whispered. He stood up suddenly. "For seven whole months... you were with Gunther? Every time we kissed... every time you touched me... every time you told me you loved me... was that a lie?"

The was no point in lying anymore. "Yes," I whispered. "How many times?" He asked. "How many times what?"

"How many times did you have sex?"

I scowled. That was a little too far. "I don'r see how it's any of your business," I got up and started up the stairs to pack my bags. It went without saying that I wasn't welcome here anymore. "Dammit, CeCe, tell me!" He roared, thumping a fist against the wall. I shook my head. By now, I was in my bedroom, stuffing random things into a bag underneath our bed. "I don't know," I whispered. "Oh, do you've fucked so many times, you've lost count?!"

Now he was being an asshole. "Yes," I replied. I knew I was being inconsiderate. Under the circumstances, her had every right to be as much of an asshole as he wanted. But it still pissed me off. "Did you ever do it in this house?" He asked. I was done filtering my answers - If he wanted the truth, he'd get the truth.

"Yes,"

"How many times?"

"More than I can count," He recoiled as if I'd hit him.

"Did you have sex today?"

"Yes,"

"How many times?"

"Once,"

"Did you come?"

"What is the point to these questions?" He glared at me. "I want to know every single dirty detail of this twisted affair you've been having," He spat, then repeated his question, "Did you come?"

"Yes,"

"How many times?"

"Twice,"

"What positions were you in?"

"The first time, he went down on me, and the second time, while we were having sex,"

I stalked off into the bathroom to collect my toiletries and makeup. "When did the affair start exactly?" He asked, following me. "After your reunion party a few months ago, when he brought me home,"

Deuce looked like he was in immense pain. "Deuce, I'm so sor-"

"Do you love him?" He asked, cutting me short.

"Well... yeah," I muttered, finishing up with the packing of my bag. "And is that where you're going now? To his house?" He asked, looking at my full suitcase.

"Yes,"

He sighed. "Did you ever love me?"

"I did..."

"But not anymore," He finished, still glaring. I nodded. I headed for the stairs, dragging my bag down, and then went for the door.

"When Gunther breaks your heart, like he does to every other girl he's ever been with, don't even bother coming back to me,"

"I won't. And he won't."

He scoffed. "Right. Now go die, you slutty bitch." He slammed the door in my face, and only when I was in the back of a taxi on the way to Gunther's house did I let the tears I'd hid in Deuce's presence fall.

* * *

**There's only one more chapter to this - like I said, short story. Tell me what you guys thought, I love feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

For You

* * *

When the taxi-driver pulled up to Gunther's house, I let out a sigh of relief. At least I would be with him now. I wiped away my tears, and jumped out of the cab and hurriedly thrust a twenty dollar bill into his hands without even asking how much is was, then grabbed my bag out of the back seat and ran up to Gunther's door and knocked three times.

I heard the taxi driving away, and then Gunther opened up the door. He looked surprised to see me, then concerned as he noticed that I had been crying. "CeCe? Are you OK?" I sniffled a little. "No," I muttered, pushing past him, dragging my bag in with me, and heading to his kitchen to get some water. He waited until I was finished drinking, then spoke, "Why are you here? Not that you're not always welcome here, of course..." He paused, and his eyebrows scrunched together as he finally got it. "You told Deuce, didn't you?" I nodded and set my glass down on the kitchen counter. "Yeah," I whispered. No one spoke for a minute.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "No... Gunther, he looked heartbroken," I winced at having to relieve the memory. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. I knew we'd have to talk about it someday, but just not now. Now, I wanted to forget about Deuce. Forget about everything. I wanted to forget my own name.

I hurriedly walked over to him and pressed my lips to his. His response told me that he wasn't expecting it, but he responded to the kiss as eagerly as I did, and I felt his erection against my thigh. He nibbled at my bottom lip, ans I opened my mouth, stroking his tongue with mine, Then, unexpectedly, he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. Impatiently, I tore at the buttons on his shirt, and ripped it off him in record time. I hadn't even realized we'd been moving until I felt him laying me down onto a bed. He stood up, and I stared at him.

His skin was flushed, and his eyes were dark with lust. "CeCe... are you sure you want to do this? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I shook my head. "How are you taking advantage?"

"You're so vulnerable right now, and I'm not sure if you really want this, or if you're just doing it because I want you to."

"No, Gunther, this is my choice. I left Deuce for you, because I wanted to. Because I love you," He looked at me for a few seconds, as if trying to see if I was sure, then he nodded. "I love you, too," He said, before bringing his lips to mine again. I sighed when I felt his bare skin against mine. I needed Gunther. It wasn't a choice - it was a necessity. I didn't need Deuce like that.

When we were both naked, he kissed the tops of my breasts before moving down to my nipples and sucking them gently. I gasped. "Gunther..." I sighed as he bit down on my nipple. He moved further south to my belly button, and dipped his tongue inside of it a few times. Then, he continued his trail until he reached where I needed him most. He parted my legs, then blew on my clit. My back arched up off the bed and I clasped my hand over my mouth to cage the scream building up inside me.

Gunther looked up at me, then removed my hand from my mouth. "Don't cover your mouth," He said, "I want to hear you," I moaned, and then nodded, not being able to form coherent sentences. He flicked my clit repeatedly with his tongue, and, due to his request, I screamed. A lot. "Gunther, I'm gonna..." My voice trailed off, and he sucked my clit into his mouth and pushed a finger into me. I gasped, and my back arched higher off of the bed. "Yes! Oh... Fuck, Gunther, I'm coming," He quickened his speed, and I squeezed my eyes shut and let the pleasure take over. When I had calmed down a little, I sat up. "Wow," I muttered. He grinned. "What can I say? I'm talented." I rolled my eyes and then waited until he wasn't expecting it before I stroked his erection from base to tip.

He bit his lip, and hissed quietly. I stroked him again, teasingly slowly, then I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked. "Gah! Dammit, CeCe, you're so fucking good," His fingers threaded themselves into my hair, and I moaned. He groaned wildly as my moans vibrated around his cock. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, until I felt him hit the back of my throat, and then stroked the rest of him with my hand. By the time I pulled away, he was panting and sweaty. I felt proud of what I had accomplished.

He suddenly grabbed me by my hips, and thrust into me. "Fuck!" I gasped, not expecting it. He lay down so that I was on top, so I lifted myself and then impaled myself on him again. I was getting close, I could feel it. He stroked my clit roughly, and that was it for me. I never stopped him thrusting into me as I rode out my orgasm, screaming his name. He came a few seconds after me, and when he was done, I collapsed on top of him, not bothering to pull him out of me. He stroked my hair gently, and I could feel myself falling asleep.

And, despite everything that was going on, and how tired I felt, I remembered one thing; we forgot the condom.

* * *

This will be the last chapter, guys! Thanks to all who reviewed. I _might _do an epilogue, but theres a ninety-nine percent chance that that won't happen... Thanks for reading!


End file.
